User blog:Necron Jesus/"The Fear Outside of The City" The Ghoul vs The Slenderman
Hey guys, Necron Jesus here. We've got another battle on our hands. Today's battle is much more on the relation of the unknown. The two beasts featured today are creatures that find their victims traveling in the wilderness. These beings are feared by those who go out into the wilderness during the night. Most of those who encounter these beings..... Don't come home. The Arabian Ghoul, a great danger of the desert. The gaunt humanoids who have an unfashionable sensation for flesh. VS The Slenderman, the modern boogeyman. A strange creature in a suit that stalks the wilderness, killing those who are out there. It's creature vs creature today! Who will tear apart the other? We will find out. WHO IS DEADLIEST? 'Basic Run Down of Both Warriors' ''The Arabian Ghoul '''The Arabian Ghoul '''is a creature in Arabian mythology, ghouls are a type of Djinn, believed to be offspring of Iblis, the islamic devil. They are often described as feral humanoids. Hunched over and on all fours sometimes. They are usually hairless, colored in a bluish or purplish grey. These creatures have enlongated claws and teeth and feed on travelers in the desert. These beasts aren't zombies however, they can vary, but can easily be as intelligent as humans, they also have a unnatural greed. They're greed to feed on anything of value even blinds them from pain and takes them to the point of taking corpses from graves. Ghouls aren't just man-eating, undead creatures only. They are adept shapeshifters, that are able to regenerate and get stronger and faster the more they consume. They are better, the more they eat. Some even live as humans in society, hiding their true identity. They're main form of shapeshifting are usually Jackals, Hyenas or the last human that they had consumed. They can also transform their legs into that of a donkey or ram. The smarter ghouls use trickery and deception. Some of them even band together to create society's or use weapons such as swords or spears, but mostly rely on their claws and teeth. Most ghouls can go down in a single strike, however. Additional strikes can bring them back to life. Their regeneration also does not allow them to regen from decapitation, and can be slowed down with fire, acid or lightning. '' ''The Slenderman'' The Slender Man is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forums' "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slenderman may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slenderman has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slenderman Mythos, upon which it is usually the primary antagonist. 'Weapons, Powers and Abilities' ''The Arabian Ghoul'' Claws = Ghouls mostly feature very sharp claws, allowing them to easily cut through flesh and bone. |-|Paralyzing Touch = Ghouls additionally have a touch that can slowly paralyze it's victims. |-|Teeth = Ghouls have very sharp teeth, allowing them to suck blood, and dig into flesh and bone. |-|Shapeshifting = Ghouls are able to shapeshift, whether it's the entire body or a part of it. They mostly choose the forms of the last human they have killed, jackals or hyenas which can let them cause bites of 1,000 psi and run at speeds of 25-35 mph. As well as transforming their legs into that of a donkey or ram which allows them to deliver kicks from 1,500 to 70,000 newtons and even greater. |-|Regeneration = Ghouls are able to regenerate, enabling them to reform parts of their body that have been destroyed, except for the head. |-|Consumption = The more a ghoul consumes, the stronger it gets. Even if it isn't the entire body, if a ghoul consumes a large amount of flesh, it can grow in size, as well as getting stronger and faster. ''The Slenderman'' Slender Walking = Probably the most famous ability of The Slenderman, he has the ability to slender walk. Which in a sense, is a form of teleportation. |-|Tendrils = The Slenderman also has several tendrils that can protrude from it's back. These can be used to impale or grab opponents. |-|Slender Sickness = The Slenderman's gaze is able to give those who see forms of nausea, coughing, bleeding from the mouth, nose or eyes, vomiting and disorientation. |-|Camouflage = Another of the famous abilities, the Slenderman can camouflage, whether it's looking like a tree, or standing in broad daylight. |-|Mimicry = The Slenderman is capable of mimicing the tone or voice of a person. |-|Pyrokinesis = The Slenderman also has the ability to create fire and project it. He is able to light entire forests on fire with this ability. Some forms of this fire has been shown to be blue, and even green. 'X Factors' 'Explinations' For Physicality, it's even. While Slenderman is easily superhuman, the Ghoul catches up evenly thanks to the fact that, the more flesh it consumes, the more powerful it becomes. After enough bites, it's likely that it will reach the level of Slenderman in physicality. For Brutality, The Ghoul takes it. While Slenderman has impaled people on trees while still alive and probably took out some organs. Ghouls have thoughts about tearing those with a soul apart and having that taste in their mouth. The Ghouls are also pretty merciless, maybe even more than Slenderman. For Intelligence, Slenderman narrowly takes it. Depending on the ghoul, a well fed and healthy ghoul who is very old and experienced could likely match the Slenderman in intelligence. Better Slenderman is a little smarter, as it has outsmarted plenty, and probably has a long time of experience. For Versitality, Slenderman once again takes it. His tendrils are far more versitile than teeth and claws, as Slenderman can easily impale those through the chest and slam them onto the ground along with several other methods of fatal trama. 'Notes' *The battle will be taking place somewhere in Saudi Arabia, in an area with trees. *Voting is up on the 20th of June. *To vote you will need either, compare the weapons, powers and abilities(X Factor comparison is optional) and declare a winner. Or, write a seven sentence explination of who would win. *Also for the battle, we'll be taking a well fed and healthy Ghoul against a Slenderman heavily based on the versions from Marble Hornets and several other stories, as well as some powers from the early mythos. Category:Blog posts